Aadi Beginning
by Batdz Angel
Summary: What if Daria had met Trent that first day in Lawndale? How would that affect everyone? First ever Daria fanfiction. Drent DariaxTrent pairing. Slight AU.


** The one and only Batdz Angel**

**Is Proud to present**

**A ****_Daria_********Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

© Copyrighted 1997 to 2002, _Daria_ is the property of MTV (Music Television) and the property of its creators. I am in no way affiliated with either and this is merely for entertainment purposes. Any and all songs that are used are the rightful property of their owners _unless otherwise noted_. The notation being that _all original lyrics will be in italics_, while lyrics by actual bands will be innormal print. I don't dabble in the lyrics business often so bare with me.

If you would like to borrow some of my _original_ lyrics please send an email to me, Batdz Angel, at _Chelita777@aol.com_ with details as to what the lyrics will be used for and such. Also, if you would like to draw any fanart, please let me know what of and where it shall be posted. Thanks!

This takes place after the events in _Esteemers_, except that Daria was _not _sent to the self-esteem class as shown in the actual episode. You'll see what I mean.

Enjoy the story. I know I did writing it.

**Summary:** What if Daria had met Trent first instead of Jane that first day in Lawndale? How would that affect the lives of everyone in Lawndale? My take on what life would have been like for Daria if she had met our favorite musician instead of his artsy sister.

**Aadi**

Sixteen-year-old Daria Aderyn Morgendorffer sighed and leaned back against the sofa, eyeing the boxes scattered around the living room. Shaking her head, the auburn-haired girl stood up and went into the kitchen, her combat boots making a thumping sound in the otherwise empty house.

Daria quickly fixed herself a simple supper of toast and orange juice, sitting at the empty dining room table with another sigh. She frowned at her plate and shook her head again as she contemplated the days events.

She had finally arrived in Lawndale, Connecticut and as she'd expected, the place blew. Suburban homes, shallow teenagers, and a sports happy high school to match. Daria snorted and chewed absently on her toast as she went over where her family was.

Her mother, Helen Morgendorffer, was still at her new job at the law firm. Apparently unpacking had to take a backseat to her work at Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Riordan, Schrecter, Schrecter, and Schrecter. Daria wasn't surprised considering her mother had always spent more time at work than at home.

Her dad, Jake Morgendorffer, was also at work but this time it was for a valid reason. Being a freelance business consultant wasn't the best of careers but Jake's cheerful attitude had the right mix. He was busy trying to finish as much of his new accounts as possible and Daria didn't mind…

Much.

Then, lastly, there was her younger sister. Quinn Elizabeth Morgendorffer had immediately been accepted at Lawndale High while Daria had been ostracized. Considering that Quinn was beautiful, with her waist-length strawberry-blonde hair and clear blue eyes, Daria wasn't hurt by the rejection. She had grown past that a long time ago when she was a child. Quinn was at a meeting concerning something called the Fashion Club, a group of girls that were shallow and narrow-minded.

Daria thought Quinn would do perfectly well in _that _group.

Running a hand through her reddish-brown hair, Daria muttered, "Screw this." before throwing her plate away and grabbing her green military jacket. Throwing it on, Daria scribbled her parents a quick note, stating that Quinn was with friends and that she would be home around ten at the latest.

Daria had heard around the school that there was a place called the Zen, where bands played and some college students hung out. She had searched on the Internet and found the address, along with a bus route. 

After stepping out onto Dega Street, Daria snorted at the sight of the tattoo-slash-piercing parlor and shook her head, muttering, "God. I hate this town all ready and I've only been here a day."

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Daria trudged down the sidewalk towards the Zen, mulling over the days events. The school psychologist had 'evaluated' her and normally, Daria would take advantage of someone who worked in that profession but she had felt exhausted from the move. She had answered with the answers a "normal" teenage girl her age would give and left feeling more exasperated than anything else. Couldn't the woman tell she was being sarcastic about the cheerleader tryouts?

Apparently, Lawndale High preferred mindless, vapid drones as their students.

Daria glanced up and paused at the sight of the dress in the window. She eyed it for a moment, an uncharacteristic smile tugging at her lips. The dress was a two-piece outfit with an orange skirt and checked top. Beside it lay a pair of white goo-goo boots and a matching silver bracelet. 

She had never really bothered with her appearance. Daria knew she wasn't a great beauty and she had been told that she should take care of herself more. With shoulder-length auburn hair and gray eyes that she kept behind a pair of thick black frames, Daria was as plain as plain could get. Hell, Daria was perfectly content in her combat boots, black flared skirt, orange shirt, and green jacket. But that dress just grabbed her attention.

Tearing herself away from the window, Daria saw the Zen up ahead and quickened her pace, thankful that the sun had just finished disappearing. The bouncer glanced at her and stepped aside, saying, "Go on in." surprising Daria for a moment before she entered.

Daria glanced around the dimly lit area and claimed a table for herself after ordering a Coke. Sipping her drink, she watched the people trickle in and rolled her eyes as a girl with heavily applied makeup entered, wearing tight black pants and a gray shirt. She was obviously an addict, considering her eyes looked ready to pop out of her head.

Daria kept her face blank as some more faces entered and propped her chin up on her hand, Daria watching as the band appeared on stage, a tall, lean guy with black hair and a goatee saying into the mike, "Hey. We're Mystik Spiral but we're thinking of changing the name."

At that, Daria rolled her eyes and thought disdainfully, Sounds like one of those Doors cover bands… before tuning in to the music.

She winced as the first strands of a song apparently called "IceBox Woman" sliced into her eardrums. Forget it, they weren't _good_ enough to be a Doors cover band. The way that guy was screaming into the mike reminded Daria of someone about to pop an artery…

She shook her head to clear out the ringing of her ears and went back to sipping her Coke. Might as well make the most of a dead night. It wasn't like she would become friends with anyone while in Lawndale…

***

Trent Lane was pretty much unshakeable. He had lived most of his life in a dysfunctional family until they all ran away from Lawndale leaving him to practically raise Janey all on his own. So, nothing in this town he had called home for twenty years was new to him and nothing that happened was surprising.

After Mystik Spiral finished their fist set, Trent went to the bar to get himself a drink and raised a slight eyebrow at the girl in front of him. She was a tiny little thing, barely reaching his chin as she waited for the bartender to be free. He could only see the back of her head but so far, the rear view he liked.

She wore a green military jacket, the kind he'd seen once at the Salvation Army, and a black pleated skirt that showed a pair of nicely shaped legs covered by large combat boots. His eyebrows almost disappeared at the sight of the boots since the only girl he knew that wore combat boots was Jane.

Maybe they knew each other…

He glanced at the stage and sighed inwardly. His throat was sore from singing and he just _knew_ that at some point those two losers he called bandmates were going to fight. Suddenly, he realized that the girl was up and listened as she spoke.

"Another Coke," she said her voice calm, cool, and if Trent wasn't so good at recognizing pitch, around an alto. She was trying to hide the pleasant sound by speaking in a monotone but Trent knew that this girl had _talent_…

She turned and he caught her gaze, seeing a pair of dark gray eyes behind thick frames. Her eyes widened slightly and Trent flashed her a smile, saying, "Hey. I'm Trent."

The girl's eyebrows raised a centimeter and she said flatly, "Hello Trent. I'm Leaving."

He laughed appreciatively and said, "Nice one. What's your name?"

The girl looked calm and then said, "How do I know you aren't a serial killer? You might be on the lookout for new prey." Trent shrugged and said easily, "Well if I was a serial killer I'd be asking you how old you are and stuff like that. But all I want is a name. So?"

Amusement flickered in her eyes and she said, "Daria Morgendorffer. I'm new in town."

Ah, there's a bit of information, Trent thought but said, "Really? You in high school?"

"Sadly yes," Daria shrugged. "But I survived the first day so I figure I'll be fine."

He chuckled and said, "Be careful. Lawndale High can leave behind some pretty awful scars. I would know." Daria's lip moved up slightly at the corner and she said, "I figured that out today in O'Neal's English Class. Sad that a grown man cries so easily when someone asks a simple question."

"Oh man, O'Neal," Trent shook his head in bemusement. "He is such a wimp. I was completely ready to transfer classes just to get away." Daria shrugged and said, "Hey, well at least he's interesting. Gives me something to appreciate in school."

"True," Trent gave Daria a glance. "So, why did you come to Lawndale?"

"Family move," Daria said flatly. "Parental units thought it would be good to expose my sister and me to a new town. Personally, I couldn't care less as long as I don't need to go back to where we used to live."

"Where was that?"

"Highland, Texas. The town of uranium drinking water and two moronic beasts that can't be human."

"Whoa," Trent ran a hand through his hair. "I heard about that on the news. So you lived there?" 

Daria nodded crisply, fingers tightening around the cup in her hand. "Yep. For a very long period of time and I'm glad we left. All though I'm not surprised that this is where we ended up."

"Hmm," Trent then glanced over at the stage and saw that it was almost time to start the second set. "Listen, are you going to hang around? I've got a second set to start and I want to keep talking."

  
Daria shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not Miss Popularity."

"I can drive you home," Trent offered and was surprised when he did. He had come in his own car true but he wasn't the type to offer rides to strangers…

Still Daria was cool. He could tell.

Daria was silent and then said, "That's fine. I won't have to take the bus then. Less danger."

"Cool," he said than added, "I'll talk to you in a bit…" before going towards the stage.

Daria fingered her jacket and wondered briefly what had just happened. 

Apparently, she had made a friend. A _male_ friend and wouldn't it just be perfect for Quinn to see her drive up tonight? And then when she told her sister that her _good-looking _male friend was a musician…

Daria smirked and thought, I can't _wait _to get home… 

***

Later, Trent ushered Daria into his car, saying, "I'd introduce you to the band but they're all pretty much wasted so they wouldn't remember you anyway."

"Ah, the wonders of alcohol right?" Daria smirked and Trent grinned slightly as he started up the car. Maneuvering into the street, he drove and said, "So, what's your family like?"

"Dysfunctional," came the sarcastic reply. "My dad's prone to cursing his father during conversation and my mother never gets off the phone. Plus, my younger sister called me her cousin today at school. Twice."

"Why?"

Daria shrugged. "Quinn's popular. I'm not. She seems to think being related to me is a curse." Daria glanced out the open window and continued, saying, "She's just the opposite of me. Damn genetics."

Trent shook his head and said, "Why anyone would act like that to their sister is beyond me."

"You've got a sister?"

"Three. Two older and one younger. Along with an older brother," Trent said. "Janey's your age actually. You might see her around school. Black hair, blue eyes, red shirt, smart-ass attitude…"

"Hmm," Daria mused. "Turn here. I don't know, maybe." Trent turned left and after a few more minutes of idle conversation with Daria directing him to her home, he pulled up in front of a two-story brick house and said, "Well, here's where I drop you off."

"Thanks Trent," Daria said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I appreciate the ride." 

"No problem," Trent shrugged. "It's hard to find cool people in this town. Glad I met you." Daria flashed him a small smirk and said, "Right. Well, I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Trent watched as she climbed out of the car and then added, "Hey Daria?"

She glanced back at him, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"Listen, how about I pick you up tomorrow night? We could go to the Zen again or just cruise around."

Daria flashed him another smirk and nodded. "Sure Trent. What time?"

Trent thought for a moment and said, "I'll call you. I'm prone to sleeping late. How about your number?"

"Give me yours," Daria answered easily. "I'm too tired to remember it right now."

"Sure," Trent scribbled his house number on a piece of cardboard lying on the dashboard. "There. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you later Trent."

The door slammed.

Trent grinned and waited until Daria had entered the house before pulling away from the curb. Humming to himself, he tapped the steering wheel as he sang and said, "Whoa. I'm getting inspired…"

Grabbing another piece of leftover cardboard, Trent jotted down the lyrics with one hand, saying, "Man, this is great. I've got some material here…"

Tossing his pen down, Trent maneuvered towards his house. 

The streetlights gleamed on the freshly written words. Scrawled in Trent's messy handwriting, the words: _She's got clear gray eyes/ that gleam like the moon/ makes me remember/ that life ends far too soon…[1]_

Grinning, Trent entered his house and thought to himself, This girl is definitely going to make life interesting… 

***

Daria yawned and finished washing her face in the bathroom. Drying her face off, she toddled to her bedroom and glanced up as her mother's voice whispered, "Daria? Is that you?"

"Yeah Mom," Daria paused as Helen stepped out of the master bedroom, wearing a simple pink nightgown. "Sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to get home this late." Helen smiled at her eldest daughter tiredly and said, "That's okay sweetheart. Where did you go?"

"This club on Dega Street," Daria shrugged. "I met someone there. He seemed nice."

Helen blinked and said, "He?" 

Daria flashed her mom a small, barely visible smile. "Yeah Mom. He. His name's Trent Lane and he's in a band. He drove me home when it got late. What time is it anyway?" Helen glanced over her shoulder at the clock and said, "Ten-thirty. Go to sleep Daria. We can talk in the morning."

"Thanks Mom," Daria yawned. "Good night…"

Helen watched as Daria entered her room and then sighed, shaking her head. Suddenly, she let a smile slip over her face as she remembered the look on Daria's features. Daria had always been closed off emotionally, a trait that was reminiscent of her younger sister Amy. While Quinn excelled at socialization, Daria excelled at academics. 

Helen vowed to show pride when her eldest shared something with her. Moments with Daria were far and few between…

Sighing, she turned and entered her bedroom, exhausted from the day's events.

***

The day dawned bright and slightly chilly as Daria dressed for her second day of school. After tying her boots, she went downstairs with her backpack and sat down at her usual spot after making herself some toast.

Helen came downstairs a few seconds later, briefcase in hand. She smiled and said, "Good Morning sweetheart! Did you sleep well?" 

"Like a log," Daria replied before biting into her toast. "I guess the time change caught up to me. How did you sleep?" Helen shrugged and sipped t her coffee she spoke, "Fine. It's disheartening to think that I won't be able to unpack anything until the weekend." She sighed and said, "Well. That's what I get for taking on such a vicious job load."

"Yeah. I can do some unpacking this afternoon. I won't be doing anything but homework anyway…" Daria trailed off, adding, "Um…Mom? I might go out again tonight. I'm not sure though so I'll let you know before I leave…"

"Sure honey," Helen smiled at Daria. "Well, I better get to work…"

"I better get to school," Daria stood up and grabbed her backpack as her father came into the kitchen. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Jake beamed at his daughter, saying, "Bye kiddo!" before turning to Helen.

Daria passed Quinn on her way to the front door and rolled her eyes as Quinn said, "Daria, listen, you _can't_ talk to me at school. At _all_. Everyone thinks that I'm like, an only child or whatever." 

Daria snorted and said frostily, "Don't worry about it Quinn. I won't talk to you unless I absolutely have too."

"Great!" Quinn said enthusiastically. "By the way, what time did _you_ get home last night? I came in at ten and Mom almost grounded me! What, are you _trying _to make _me _look bad?"

"I was out Quinn," Daria said testily. "With a _friend_."

"Oh _c'mon _Daria," Quinn simpered. "You don't _have_ friends."

Daria stared at her for a moment and then turned, slamming the door shut behind her. Quinn shrugged and then turned, darting into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. She was riding with those nice boys, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamal this morning after all.

***

Daria walked rapidly towards school, her temper flaring around her like a beacon. She clenched her fists and then relaxed them, inhaling slowly. Rubbing her temples, Daria muttered, "Damn it. I _hate_ it when she gets to me like that…"

Shaking her head, Daria entered the school and went straight to her locker, groaning at the sight of Kevin Thompson, the resident Quarterback, and Brittany Taylor, the resident head cheerleader, plastered against it. Pulling out her whistle, she blew and smirked as Kevin went flying down the hall, Brittany chasing after him, calling, "Kevvie! It's not a _real_ game whistle! Ooooh!!"

"Nice one Morgendorffer," Daria murmured to herself as she got her books and slammed her locker shut before going to homeroom. Sitting down in her desk, Daria glanced up as a few more students trickled in and went back to reading _A Tale of Two Cities_, tapping her pencil against her notebook absently.

Unseen, a girl with short black hair entered the room dressed in a red camp shirt over a black blouse with white trim, gray shorts, black leggings, and gray motorcycle boots. She had three earrings in her left ear and clear blue eyes that gleamed with intelligence. She scanned the room and shrugged, taking the seat beside Daria's. 

Daria glanced up, saw the girl, and went back to reading.

She didn't notice when the name Lane, Jane was called and merely lifted a hand in recognition to her own being called. Therefore Daria missed the slightly surprised expression that crossed Jane's features. 

Jane Lane studied the girl out of the corner of her eye as she sketched her profile in her notebook absentmindedly. The girl was definitely attractive; she had a straight nose and full mouth that Jane knew her brother probably noticed after checking out her legs. Smirking at that thought, Jane finished the sketch and decided to make friends later…

She wanted to add some details to this masterpiece…

Stretching, Jane listened to the prattle of the other students and rolled her eyes slightly as Brittany's voice said shrilly, "Why you _jerk_! How _dare_ you look at _another girl_!"

"Oh, they're fighting," the bespectacled girl said softly as if to herself. "See me fall apart into pieces."

Jane snickered and said, "Yeah. Everyone's going to be _devastated _if they break up."

The girl glanced at her and smirked, her gray eyes filled with amusement. "Yeah. High school's such a great thing isn't it? I'm Daria."

"Jane," Jane nodded her head slightly. "You met my brother yesterday."

Daria's eyes widened slightly behind her glasses and she said, "Oh, so you're Trent's sister? He told me that he had a sister who went here. I didn't think I'd meet you this soon." 

Jane shrugged and said, "Trent mentioned that he met a girl last night, told me your name, and I decided to keep an eye out. Anyone who can make Trent stay awake before four in the morning is someone I have to meet."

Daria raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmm."

***

Daria skirted a few of the other students as she walked towards the street. Jane had sat with her at lunch and they had talked about their families. Daria hadn't pegged Jane as an artist and was surprised by the sketch Jane had done of her in homeroom. Jane had shrugged and said, "You've got an interesting face. I just draw what interests me."

Daria hitched up her bag and groaned as a voice said, "Well, if it isn't the mysterious Daria Morgendorffer. Can I interest you in a private session of history?"

"Beat it Upchuck," Daria said flatly as she kept walking, the boy keeping pace behind her. 

Charles Ruttheimer III, otherwise known as Upchuck, smirked and said, "Well, if you have the tendency, I _could_…"

Daria turned, narrowing her gaze, and said, "Listen creep. I am _not_ interested in you. I will _never_ be interested in you. That would only happen if I became _utterly _desperate, got it?"

"Grrrr! Feisty!" Upchuck wiggled his eyebrows. Daria glowered and opened her mouth to dish out some more when a honk sounded, causing both of them to turn their heads to the street. A blue Plymouth was coming down the street and Daria smirked as Trent pulled up alongside, saying, "Hey Daria. Need a ride?"

"Thanks Trent," Daria said going around to the passenger side. Upchuck gaped at the car and stammered, "How, why…?" as Trent narrowed his gaze at him and said, "Don't mess with her. I'll crush you like a bug."

Daria sneered at Upchuck, wiggling her fingers in a goodbye, saying, "Later Upchuck…" before Trent drove away with a squeal of the tires. Shaking his head, Upchuck watched the car disappear around a corner and sighed, saying, "Well. There goes the Unattainable One…" before focusing on a very attractive redhead that passed by.

"Well, then, sweetie, would you like to have an incredible experience?"

"Go away freak."

"Grrrr! Feisty!"

***

Trent glanced at Daria and said, "Met Upchuck Huh?"

"Disgustingly, yes," Daria made a face. "I almost had to physically harm him earlier. He was bugging me between classes. He's such a jerk." 

"Yeah. Janey's been complaining about him forever…"

"I met her today," Daria said glancing at Trent. "In homeroom. She said you told her about me?"

"Yeah," Trent flashed her a quick smile. "Want to go hang out? We could at my house."

"Let's go to mine," Daria said an evil smirk appearing on her features. "You _need_ to meet my sister. She's there with her little friends. It'll be a blast."

"Sure," Trent shrugged. "Whatever."

Daria smirked again and leaned back in her seat, arms behind her head. This would be priceless…

Trent parked in front of the house behind a yellow convertible and they both got out. Daria trudged up to the door and unlocked the house with her key, saying, "C'mon. We should be able to get something good on the satellite."

"Hey, is Sick Sad World on?" Trent asked as he entered the house behind Daria. "I love that show. It rocks."

"I don't-oh! _Hi Quinn_," Daria smirked as her sister's face became pale and she floundered for an explanation. "I didn't _know_ you would be here this afternoon."

"Um, uh…" Quinn stammered, trying to figure out how to explain the fact that her "cousin" was standing in the living room with a guy. A _hot _guy…

"Quinn. Why is this girl here?" Sandi Griffin, the president of the Fashion Club, asked snottily. She eyed the guy behind the girl and thought, Not bad. Get rid of the tattoos and those clothes, and he'd be gorgeous… 

"Um, I-"

"This is Trent," Daria said. "He's in a band. We met yesterday at the Zen."

"Yo." Trent said raising an eyebrow slightly. "Daria's sister and…people."

"My _name _is Quinn," Quinn said with an inward frown. "And this is the Fashion Club. We're the most popular girls in school."  
  


"That's right," Sandi said straightening up. "We get like, respect from our peers."

"More like distaste," Daria muttered under her breath causing Trent to chuckle inwardly. "Let's go into the kitchen. I suddenly feel ill." Trent followed and immediately, the girls began to whisper about the hot guy that came in with Quinn's "cousin"…

Daria handed Trent a soda and said, "Quinn should be coming in a few seconds…"

Sure enough, Quinn stormed into the kitchen and hissed, "_Daria_. You _knew _I was having the Fashion Club over today! How _could_ you?"

Daria shrugged and popped open the can. "I needed to come home. Trent picked me up at school. I'll leave in a couple of hours." Trent hid a smile as Quinn reddened and said, "You _can't_ do this to me. Sandi wants to know who this guy _is_…"

"Uh, 'this guy' has ears you know," Trent supplied feeling slightly insulted. "And a name."

Quinn snorted and gave him a once over. "If you changed your look, I _might _consider dating you. But at this second, you look like a _freak_."

"Hey!" Daria's voice sliced through the air like a sword. "Quinn, _don't _insult my friends. I didn't do that in front of the Fashion Club did I? Would you rather I tell Mom that you're here and that _you're _going to unpack everything? I can on my way out…"

"Daria, you don't have friends," Quinn snapped. "This guy's probably someone you paid to pretend to be your friend."

"Hey," Trent said with a frown. "Don't talk to your sister like that. It's wrong man."

"She's _not_ my sister," Quinn snarled. "Not when she's a _freak_ anyway."

Daria shrugged. "Well, then, tough luck. Later Quinn. C'mon Trent, let me show you my room…"

Quinn fumed and then said, "If you ever want to see the cool sister, call me okay?"

Trent turned, walked over to Quinn and handed her his soda. "Not even if you were the last girl on Earth, _Daria's sister_," he said flatly before following Daria up the stairs. Quinn stared down at the can and shook with fury…

Daria was going to pay. And pay dearly.

***

As soon as he got to the end of the upper hallway, Trent snickered and said, "Man your sister's a head case." Daria snorted and opened a door, entering what was obviously her bedroom. "You have no idea…"

"Cool room," Trent eyed the padded walls, sawed off bars on the windows, and said, "What happened in here?"

"The former owner kept his schizophrenic aunt in here," Daria replied as she sat down on the bed, leaving the door open. "There's some pretty cool poetry on the closet walls. I think she used to be locked in there for discipline or something…"

"Cool."

Trent leaned back in a chair and said, "So apparently, Quinn's brainwashed everyone into thinking you're cousins?"

Daria shrugged. "She's been doing it since we were both old enough to be in the same school. It's no big deal…"

"Right," Trent said darkly. "Listen, you want to come and listen to the band rehearse? We're supposed to meet at my house before the Zen."

"Why not?" Daria stretched. "It's not like I've got anywhere else to be…"

  
Trent smirked, his eyes filled with bemusement. 

***

As the weeks passed, Daria and Trent became each other's shadow. When one was around, the other wasn't too far behind unless Daria was in school. Daria began to take guitar lessons from Trent, just to stay out of her house and found she was getting to know the other guys in the band through music.

Jesse, the rhythm guitarist, was sweet if a little dense. He was very affectionate and treated Daria like his own younger sister, something Daria was immensely grateful for. Being an outcast in high school was hard on her, even though she would never admit it. It was nice to know that someone cared.

Max, the drummer, was the comic relief. He had an unhealthy obsession with his van, the Tank, a supposedly indestructible piece of auto-mechanics. The Tank was actually a beat up black van that Mystik Spiral used to get to gigs. Still, Daria knew that Max was a decent guy and they were both on fairly good terms.

Nick, the bassist, was the temperamental one. Daria had gotten into a numerous amount of arguments with him that resulted in his being acutely embarrassed since Daria had practically invented the verbal battle. He treated Daria like an annoying little sister and Daria gave the treatment back, word for word, pound for pound.

Jane and Daria also became friends but it was obvious whom Daria considered her best friend. Trent seemed to have an influence on her that made her relax and have a good time, having been able to get Daria to pierce her belly button at Axl's Tattoo Parlor a few months after moving to Lawndale.

Daria had kept it and was more in touch with her emotions when Trent was around. Of course, neither party seemed to realize that they were perfect for each other which frustrated Jane to no ends, being a person who wanted to see her brother happy.

Trent began to date a girl named Adrian and for a while there, things looked solid for the two of them. Daria approved of the small blonde and didn't take offense to Adrian's slight jealousy…

Then, one day it all hit the fan.

It was close to Trent's birthday and Daria was at the mall with Jesse, trying to find something to give him. Jesse was as helpful as a fruit but Daria felt comforted by his presence, considering Jesse was the brother she never had.

Suddenly, Jesse swore and Daria looked up from her study of the rock CDs, saying, "What is it Jesse?" before a nauseating sight caught her eye. She gaped and blinked a few times, realizing that she _wasn't_ hallucinating and that it was in fact Adrian who was standing out in front of the record shop, kissing _Kevin Thompson_ of all people.

Jesse growled and said, "I'll kill her. Stupid bitch, cheating on Trent with that moron." Daria shook her head and said, "Oh my God. Trent's going to be completely devastated…"

Suddenly, a gasp sounded behind them and Daria spun to see a shocked Brittany Taylor standing behind them, her blue eyes narrowed with fury. The cheerleader was surprisingly dressed in regular clothes, instead of her staple cheerleader outfit. She wore a pair of blue jeans and green sweater underneath a black peacoat with boots, her hair pulled back into a simple braid. 

"Oh, that bastard," Brittany hissed her eyes narrowed. "I keep him out of trouble and he goes back to _her_?" 

"Brittany?" Daria queried, feeling hesitant. "Why do you seem…different?"

"I went to visit my aunt in New York," Brittany said without glancing at Daria. "She 'accidentally' dumped my pills down the drain. I've been high for almost six years Daria. It's been a rough break for me." She then focused her gaze Daria before going back to stare at Kevin and said, a tine of worry in her voice, "I _hope _he knows that she's HIV positive."

Daria felt a chill and Jesse stiffened, saying, "Are you serious?"

Brittany nodded, a blank expression on her features. "Yeah. I heard her talking about it once. Adrian isn't anything but a cheap whore. She'll sleep with anyone." Daria's throat felt dry and she looked up at Jesse, asking, "Did Trent…?"

Jesse shook his head, saying, "I don't _think_ so Daria. But we should ask him. He needs to _know_ that Adrian's been cheating on him _and_ that she's been fucking someone else behind his back…"

"Damn," Daria said furiously. "I wasn't looking for this as a gift…"

Brittany smirked. "Payback is a bitch though isn't it?" she sneered. "And I intend to pay that asshole back. My father kept me high so he could have a _mantelpiece_, a _statue_. Kevin was just icing on the cake…"

"Hmm," Daria tapped her finger against her chin, her gray eyes narrowed in thought. "I need to talk to Trent. C'mon. We should go. If I look at them any longer, I'll be sick. Then again, it's not like I don't already _feel _sick…"

The other two nodded and they left the store, carefully staying out of sight of the couple. 

***

Jane was busy with her latest painting when Daria entered her room, Brittany Taylor following her. Turning, Jane said, "Whoa! What's Little Miss Pom-Pom doing here?"

"Funny Lane," Brittany shot back. "I see you've taken up something besides laziness. Hear me clap for you." Jane raised an eyebrow and put down her brush, saying, "You are _not_ the Brittany I know. What happened?"

Brittany shrugged and said, "Finally got taken off the drugs. My dad can't do anything since I've become clean and if he did-" her gaze darkened. "I'd sue his ass so quick he'd be out of the house before he knew it."

"I knew that something was wrong," Jane said with a growl. "You started acting funny when we were ten and then it was chirpy Brittany afterwards. I'll knock your dad a good one next time I see him."

"Be my guest," Brittany mumbled as she sat down on Jane's bed. "I'm tempted to knock him one too…"

A knock sounded and the three girls turned to see Trent standing in the door. Daria flashed him one of her patented half-smiles and said, "Hey. What's up?"

Trent shrugged and said, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to listen to Spiral's new song. Daria, you know which one." 

"Addicted?" Daria said as she pulled off her jacket. "Sure, why not?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and said suspiciously, "This doesn't have a lot of ear-wrenching chords that'll destroy my eardrums does it? Because if it does, count me out." 

Trent rolled his eyes and said, "No Janey. Anyway, are you coming or not?"

"Sure," Daria said as she tossed her jacket on the bed. "Let's go." Brittany and Jane followed the two down to the basement where the rest of Mystik Spiral was gathered. Jesse flashed Daria a concerned glance and Daria shook her head slightly, gray eyes filled with warning.

Trent picked up his guitar and said, "Now, this isn't the complete song. It's just a rough draft."

"So if it sucks, you can't be held accountable?" Daria smirked her eyes betraying the barb. Trent grinned at her and nodded, saying, "Yeah. All right. Let's go guys."

Immediately, the band started playing, Trent's guitar clear and Jesse beginning the back up with ease. Opening his mouth, Trent began to sing…

"_Sleeping through the evening/_

_Trying to forget the sight I saw/_

_Of you and him, the new man/_

_Sitting together at that little café…_

_And it's hard to forget you/_

_It's hard to regret meeting you/_

_And I'm addicted to the sound of your voice…_

_Would you bleed for me?_

_Would you give me that much?_

_Can't believe it's really over/_

_I long to feel your touch…_

_And it's hart to forget you/_

_It's hard to regret meeting you/_

_And I'm addicted to the smell of your skin…_

_Would you let me touch you tonight?_

_Would you let me hold you tight?_

_Would you dance with me again?_

_Even if it's in front of your friends?_

_And it's hard to forget you/_

_And it's hard to regret you/_

_And it's hard to deny that/_

_I'm addicted to you_…"[2]

Jane and Brittany clapped loudly, cheering as the band finished playing with flourish. Daria was silent, her gray eyes filled with pride. Trent grinned and wiped the sweat off his brow, saying, "Well? What do you think?"

"That was good!" Jane exclaimed as she gave her brother a hug. "Wow, I'm really impressed!" Brittany nodded, a smile written on her features as she spoke, saying, "Yeah! You guys were great!"

Max's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blonde and he coughed saying, "So you think we were decent?" Brittany rolled her eyes and said, "Decent? You guys were amazing! How come I've never heard you around in any of the clubs?"

"We play at the Zen every weekend," Nick replied calmly as he glanced over at Daria, who was quiet. "Jane and Daria go to check us out. You should come along." Brittany smirked and said, "Yeah, I think I might. Maybe. Listen, I should go Daria, Jane. I've got to get home…"

"Bye Brittany," Jane said with a smile and a wave from where she stood beside Jesse. "See ya tomorrow." 

"Bye." Brittany turned and went towards the stairs, Max saying, "Hey, I'll walk you…" as he followed her. Jesse chuckled and glanced down at Jane, saying, "Hmm. Max likes the cheerleader apparently…"

Jane rolled her eyes and glanced over at Daria who was talking quietly with Trent. Trent was frowning, his dark eyes narrowed and then he turned, saying, "Thanks Daria…" in a curt manner. Daria flinched, hurt brimming in her eyes, but it disappeared quickly into her regular mask of no emotion. 

"You're welcome," she said tonelessly. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow Jane. Bye guys…"

"Bye!" the others chorused. 

Jesse watched Daria leave and then turned, saying, "Did she tell you-"

"That Adrian's screwing me around?" Trent cut him off. "Yeah. Listen. I need to think…" Trent left the basement, his hands in his pockets as Jane said, "What did he _mean_ that Adrian's screwing him around? Jesse…"

Jesse sighed and started to explain, his voice filled with anger, "Daria and me were at the mall today…"

***

Daria looked up as Quinn came into the dining room, saying, "Mo-om! Tell Daria to have her friends stop calling here! I almost lost two _important_ dates because they interrupted me!"

"Quinn, please," Helen said wearily. "I'm not going to argue with you about the phone. It's for everyone in this house to use, not just you." 

Daria sneered at her sister, adding, "Besides, aren't you the one who had the phone bill up to five-hundred dollars last month? Tsk, tsk, Quinn. Really…"

"Mo-om!" Quinn wailed. 

Helen rubbed her temples and said sharply, "Quinn. Stop it. I'm tired of your whining. I have a headache so please be quiet!"

"But-" Quinn began when Jake's voice cut her off. 

"Your mother's not feeling well," he said firmly. "All right?"

  
"Oh!" Quinn frowned. "Everyone's against me!"

"Then let me be joyful," Daria deadpanned as she finished her lasagna. "I'm going to go upstairs and praise Allah that Quinn's life is in shambles."

"Mo-om!" Quinn wailed as Daria left the dining room/kitchen. 

The sound of a fork clattering onto a plate made Daria smirk. "That's it Quinn! You're grounded for a week!"

"Helen!"

"Shut up Jake!"

"Eeep!"

Daria shook her head as she entered her room, pulling her books out to study. As she settled herself onto her bed, the phone rang. Picking it up, Daria said absently, "Hello?"

"Hey." Trent's voice was quiet and filled with sadness.

Daria felt worry slid over her and she said, "Hey. How are you doing?"

Trent sighed. "I'm pissed Daria," he said finally. "I mean, I thought she loved me…how could I have been so stupid?"

"You aren't stupid," Daria said firmly. "She just wasn't the right girl for you Trent. You'll find her someday…"

"I hope so," Trent mumbled. "It sucks. Breaking up with someone."

"I wouldn't know," Daria said dryly. "I've never been in a relationship."

Trent coughed and said, "Right. Listen, I should go and turn this into a positive thing. Maybe I can get some lyrics out of it…"

"If you need help, I'm just a phone call away," Daria reminded him quietly.

Unseen, Trent's face softened and he said, "Yeah. I know. Night Daria."

"Good night Trent…"

Click.

Daria sighed and shook her head as she hung up, saying softly, "Get a grip Daria. You can't have a crush on your best friend…especially when he's older than you by four years…"

With that, she focused her attention on her history assignment.

***

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

Daria watched as her sister started, dropping the yellow skirt she had been holding up in front of a mirror. Quinn scowled at her and said, "What do _you_ want? I'm busy."

"Funny," Daria said. "You don't look busy. In fact, you're not busy at all."

"What_ever_ Daria," Quinn sneered as she picked up a pale green dress with long sleeves. "I'm trying to find _the_ perfect outfit for Brittany's party tomorrow." Daria felt a small sliver of amusement slide over her.

"Really? You're going to Brittany's party?" she asked with a small half-smile. "What a coincidence. I'm going too."

Quinn dropped the red miniskirt and spun to face her. "What?! You _can't _go! You'll ruin everything!" she wailed. Daria shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "Sorry but I was invited by Brittany. Actually, I knew about this party months ago. Tough luck…_sis_."

"Oh!" Quinn stamped her foot. "I'm going to make sure you don't go!"

"How?" Daria asked. "My grades are good, I haven't done anything wrong. Trent's been making sure I get home before curfew _and_ I haven't snuck out of the house, unlike you." Daria gave Quinn a smirk. "Look's like I can go and I am going. I might be staying overnight anyway…"

Quinn stormed past her, yelling, "Mo-om! Daria's ruining my life _again_!"

Daria shook her head and said, "Hmm. That felt good. Yep."

She laughed to herself and went to her room.

***

~ Next Morning ~

Daria skirted a few of the other shoppers, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. She glanced at her watch and cursed quietly under her breath as she saw that she only had an hour before Trent would be picking her up at the entrance for Brittany's party. 

Since having been taken off the drugs, Brittany had become one of Daria's friends. She was obviously intelligent and despite staying on the cheerleading squad, was not the stapled 'dumb blonde'. Brittany was smart, funny, and above all, incredibly nice to her friends. The party was for fun and Mystik Spiral was playing.

"Okay," she told herself. "You can find him a gift. It shouldn't be that hard, right?" 

Entering the record shop, Daria frowned and shook her head, thinking to herself I know everyone's going to wind up getting him something from here… 

Sighing, she turned and left the store, walking towards the top level. Sidestepping a group of teens, Daria glanced up and blinked as Adrian glared at her, her green eyes narrowed with fury. Behind her was Kevin, who blinked at her and then said cheerfully, "Hey Daria! What are _you_ doing at the mall?"

"Slumming Kevin," Daria deadpanned and then added coolly, "Hi Adrian."

The petite blonde sniffed and said nastily, "Hi Daria. How are you doing since you've stolen Trent from me?"

"Excuse me?" Daria said with a raised eyebrow. "_You're_ the one who _cheated_ on _him_. I just told a friend something that he should know. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"Oh right," Adrian sneered. "Like I haven't seen how you look at Trent. I mean it's so obvious that you have a crush on him Daria. Then again, I know why. He's such a good catch after all…"

"Whatever," Daria said flatly. "I need to go Adrian."

"Hold it," Adrian grabbed Daria's arm, her eyes blazing. "Don't think that this is over Morgendorffer. I _will _get you back."

 Daria snorted and said lowly, "Get your hands off me. I have no desire to have you touch me Adrian. And if you ever try to get physically violent with me-" her gray eyes narrowed. "You'll wind up in a lot of pain. Understand?"

Adrian sneered and let Daria's arm go saying, "You just better watch your back."

Daria didn't reply and walked past the girl, growling quietly under her breath. She stomped into a nearby clothing shop and said to the girl at the register sharply, "Yeah. I reserved something here a few days ago. Daria Morgendorffer."

"Sure," the girl snapped her gum lazily. "Hang on…"

Daria drummed her fingers against the counter and glanced at the clock. She had no idea what to get Trent for his birthday. They had only known each other for a few weeks so should she really get him anything? Daria wasn't sure.

I hate this, she thought annoyed. I'm not good at this sort of thing… 

"Found it," the girl said reappearing. "That'll be fifty."

Daria tossed her a fifty-dollar bill and said, "Thanks."

Turning, she left the store and went outside to wait for Trent. It didn't take long for his beat up blue Plymouth to pull in front of the mall and she joked as she slid into the car, "What's this? You're actually awake before noon?"

"Hey, give me some credit," Trent replied as he pulled out. "I'm responsible." Daria quirked an eyebrow upwards as she glanced at him and Trent amended, "OK. Rephrasing: I'm slightly responsible." Daria smirked and glanced out the window, saying, "God. I can't believe I'm actually going to a party. Thrown by Brittany of all people."

"She's a different person though," Trent pointed out as he maneuvered his way onto the freeway. "What've you got in the bag?" Daria glanced down at her feet and said, "Hmm? Oh. Nothing. You'll see later."

"Cool."

Daria glanced out the window and hid a smirk.

***

Daria stared at herself for a moment and grimaced, thinking, Why am I doing this again? I wish I could remember… 

Smoothing a hand over her hair, she sighed and said, "Can't be helped. God. Remind me to ask Trent for compensation. Or at least my own island…"

Leaving the safety of her bedroom, Daria let out quiet groan as Helen's voice came from downstairs, "Daria! Trent's here!!!"

Closing her door behind her, Daria went downstairs and paused as she watched her parents interrogate Trent. Smiling to herself, she said amused, "Mom, Dad. We're going to be late…"

"We just wanted to make sure that-" Helen broke off in surprise. "Daria?"

"Yeah?" 

Trent turned and blinked before letting a wolf whistle slip past his lips. "Wow! You look great Daria!" he said admiringly as his best friend stopped to grab her coat. "Doesn't she look great?" he added glancing at her parents.

Jake shook his head and said, "Kiddo. You look…wonderful."

"Thanks Dad," Daria bestowed a small smile to her father. She wore a pair of tight black pants and her regular boots. Her top was black and had cap sleeves with a kanji design in green on the front. Her hair was down and she wore her glasses but the look was definitely working for her. Daria tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and zipped up her coat, as Trent said, "We're ready right?"

"Rarin'," she replied. 

Trent opened the door for her and said, "I'll bring her home around midnight if that's okay…"

"Actually," Helen looked at Daria for a moment. "If it gets late Daria, I'd rather you stay at someone's house…"

"I can stay at Brittany's," Daria said after a moment. "She's probably going to offer anyway…"

"Great!" Jake enthused. "Quinn's staying at Stacy's after the party with the rest of the Fashion Club and-"

"Gotta go!" Quinn zoomed past them, dressed in a short blue dress that showed off her curves. "Bye Dad! Bye Mom! See you tomorrow!" she called as she clambered into the yellow convertible.

Sandi narrowed her eyes at the sight of Daria and Trent. "Quinn, why is that guy still hanging out with your weird cousin?" she asked. "Shouldn't he be interested in you?"

"Oh _c'mon _Sandy," Quinn trilled as she buckled herself in. "I have to let Daria have _someone_. I mean, that guy looks so…_gross_!!!"

"True…"

Daria rolled her eyes as she slid into Trent's car, closing the door behind her. Trent slammed his door and started up the Plymouth with a roar, saying, "Are you _sure_ that the two of you are related?"

"Believe me," Daria said flatly. "I'd rather that we weren't." 

Trent chuckled said, "Good one Daria…" before driving off.

***

Entering Brittany's house, Daria smirked as she saw the decorations Jane had helped put up. Instead of the regular streamers and such, Jane had hung fake cobwebs all over the house and used a semi-Halloween theme for the place. Trent moved over to help finish setting up and Daria went to talk to Brittany.

"Brittany!" she said and stopped as the blonde cheerleader glanced up, saying, "Hey Daria!"

Brittany straightened from where she was crouched on the floor, hooking the amps up. Wearing a pair of stonewashed blue jeans with a rip in the right knee and a tight black tank top with black boots, Brittany looked every part the rebel. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braid, a hairstyle she had kept since being taking off the medication. She had a leather cuff bracelet attached to her left wrist and a silver chain with a skull around her neck. 

"Nice look," Daria commented as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I like the skull too, gives you a certain flavor. I think it's called Cheerleader-Who-Became-Liberated." 

Brittany smirked and said, "I like your look too Daria. I mean, it's just screaming to me! What's it called? Oh yeah, Anti-Social-High-School-Student-Who-Needs-To-Get-Laid."

Daria smirked back in reply and Jane appeared, wearing a red dress with her regular boots. "Hey there party goers!" Jane chirped and added, "Daria! Loving that outfit! What, did you decide to go after Trent all ready?"

"Shut up Jane," Daria said matter-of-factly. "I'm not 'going after' anyone. I just needed…a change." 

"Right," Jane smirked. "The guests are arriving. The band's ready. Let's party!"

Daria rolled her eyes.

***

Sipping her drink, Daria surveyed the party and let a small smirk cross her features. The people who had shown up were slightly surprised at the difference in Brittany's party decorations. Jodie Landon and Michael "Mack" Mackenzie were stunned speechless at the sight of Brittany's new look and Daria's. 

Jodie appeared beside her suddenly, holding a cup. She sipped it and said, "Wow. The band is…"

"Shockingly bad?" Daria suggested. "Horrible? Makes you want to cover your ears and scream from the pain?" 

Jodie chuckled and said, "Aren't they your friends?"

Daria shrugged and sipped her drink, saying, "Yeah. But I call them like I see them. They understand that."

"We're Mystik Spiral," Trent said into the microphone. "We'll be back for the second set in twenty minutes." He left the designated 'stage' as the sounds of the CD player filled the room and went over to where Daria stood with Jodie. Grabbing a Coke, he took a drink and said, "Hey Daria."

"Hey Trent," Daria replied. "This is Jodie Landon. She goes to Lawndale High with Jane and me." Trent nodded towards her and said, "You're the chick who goes around getting people to volunteer right? Yeah, Janey's mentioned you."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing," Jodie commented. "What did she say?"

Trent shrugged. "Stuff. You know Janey," he said matter-of-factly. "Hey Daria? Wanna dance?" Daria raised an eyebrow at him and said, "I don't dance." Trent gave her a Look and she sighed in resignation. "Fine. But only until you have to perform again."

Trent grinned and grabbed Daria's hand, dragging her towards the dance floor. The music started up and Daria winced as she realized that it was a hip-hop song. She began to dance with Trent, not seeing the admiring glances being thrown her way by the males of the party.

Jane smirked from where she stood beside Jesse and Nick. "I knew that girl had it in her," she said raising her cup in a toast. "Shake that thang!"

Daria shot her a murderous glare as she moved and suddenly, the song changed into the beginnings of the Goo-Goo Dolls "Iris". Daria paused and then blinked as Trent wrapped his arms around her waist lightly and said, "Man I love this song. It speaks to me…"

"And I'd give up forever to touch you/

'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow/

You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been/

And I don't want to go home right now…"

Daria nodded slightly and said, "Really? How does it speak to you?"

"Easy," Trent said as they swayed to the music. "The guy's singing about how he loves this girl and how he's afraid of the world seeing him as he really is inside. So, he's wanting to keep this love secret long enough until he's sure he's ready to tell the world…"

Daria's eyes widened slightly and she said quietly, "That's a beautiful sentiment."

Trent smiled crookedly.

"And all I can taste is this moment/

And all I can breathe is your life/

And sooner or later it's over/

I just don't want to miss you tonight…"

Daria hesitated and then asked, "Do you wish that you were that guy? The guy in love I mean?"

Trent shrugged slightly, not knowing that he had pulled her closer.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I mean, I love Janey and my friends but…I want someone to just be there when I need them to be. Someone I can trust with all my secrets and someone that won't judge me…"

"Someone who loves you," Daria whispered softly. "Imperfections and all."

"Yeah…"

"And I don't want the world to see me/

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/

Where everything's made to be broken/

I just want you to know who I am…"

"Daria?" Trent asked suddenly. "If you meet someone, promise me that you'll do me a favor? Tell me what's it like to be in love…"

Daria snorted glancing away. "I doubt I'll meet someone Trent. I'm not exactly the type of girl most guys fall for…"

He said nothing but rested his chin on top of her hair.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming/

All the moment of truth in your lies/

When everything feels like the movies/

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive…"

Daria inhaled his scent silently, thinking, In a perfect world, he wouldn't be five years older, I wouldn't be in high school, and we'd be married… 

Sadness flickered in her gray eyes but no one noticed.

Too bad this world isn't perfect… 

"And I don't want the world to see me/

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/

Where everything's made to be broken/

I just want you to know who I am…

I just want you to know who I am/

I just want you to know who I am/

I just want you to know who I am…"[3]

Trent and Daria pulled away from each other. Trent glanced at her for a moment and then lifted up his hand, touching her cheek gently before spinning around on his foot and walking away. Daria watched him for a moment and then turned, walking over towards the stairs, her face blank.

Jane scowled and said to Brittany, "Am I the only one frustrated with those two?"

"Hmm?" Brittany blinked at her as she tore her eyes way from Max.

"Never mind," Jane mumbled as she took another sip of her drink.

***

Daria rubbed her temples as she entered her house, going up the stairs to her room. Tossing her backpack onto the floor, she stretched out onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the last few weeks.

Trent had been avoiding her, it seemed. Whenever Daria had gone to the Lane's, he had either been practicing or on his way out. Daria had asked Jane but the artist was as clueless about why her brother was acting so odd as Daria was…

Rolling onto her stomach, Daria eyed the one photograph she had. It was a snapshot of herself and Trent, sitting in the grass on their way to Alternapalooza, a concert that showcased bands. They hadn't made it due to the Tank breaking down but the day had been fun besides.

In the photograph, Daria was sitting Indian-style, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, while Trent sat beside her, his guitar in his arms. The sun was highlight some of the reddish tints in Daria's dark hair and Trent was laughing at something she had said.

A rare smile crossed Daria's features as she remembered how Trent had told her that day how she was the coolest girl he had ever known. She had realized that day that Trent was her friend and was the first person she really trusted…

So why was he avoiding her?

She frowned and then got off the bed, grabbing her keys on the way out. She was going to find out why Trent was acting so odd, even if it killed her. After all, he was her best friend…

And the curiosity was killing her.

***

Trent stared at the ceiling, his dark eyes troubled. The last few weeks had been sheer hell for him, since he had realized that being friends with the one amazing girl he had ever met could possibly become a bad thing, he had been doing his best in trying to avoid Daria. It wasn't easy, considering that she came by every afternoon to talk and he had had to make flimsy excuses about what he was doing…

He sighed and got to his feet, trudging down the stairs to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Blinking, he went and swung it open, coming face to face with Monique, his ex-girlfriend. Surprise flickered across his features and he said, "Monique? What's going on?"

She shrugged and said, "I was bored. I figured I'd see what you were up too. Can I come in?"

"Uh…sure," he stepped aside and closed the door, leading her into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he said, "So what's new with you?"

"Actually," Monique said with a hesitant smile. "I wanted to talk to you. I know we broke up and all but I was wondering if you wanted to give it another shot? You know, start over?"

"What a second," Trent held up a hand. "Where is this coming from? I mean, don't get me wrong Mo, but I'm happy staying single. I just want to know why you think we should get back together…"

"Because we were good together," Monique said quietly, taking his hand. "Trent, you and me just fit so well and I just want to try and capture that again." She smiled and said, "So how about it? Do you want to try again?"

Trent said nothing but looked at her for a moment. Taking a chance, Monique leaned forward and kissed him on the lips as the front door opened…

A feeling of…something washed over Trent and he broke the kiss, his eyes widening in horror as Daria stared at him, her face blank. She straightened her shoulders slightly and said flatly, "Sorry Trent. I thought you were out. Is Jane here?"

"Um…no she went running," he said his mind racing to place what emotion Daria held in her gray eyes. "Did you need her?"

Something flickered in those eyes and Daria said, "No. I didn't need _her_." 

The way she said it had him flinching and then Monique broke the silence, saying, "Hi! Darla right? Didn't we meet at Axl's?"

"It's _Daria_ and yes, we did," Daria said as she looked at the older girl. "I'll be going now…" With that she turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Monique stared at where Daria had stood and said, "Hmm. She's an odd one."

Trent groaned and buried his head in his hands.

***

Daria trudged down the sidewalk, her boots sounding loud to her ears as she moved. She stopped suddenly and said loudly, "Goddamn it!" as she picked up a stick from the ground and threw it violently at a nearby tree. Walking faster, Daria broke into a run and flew towards her house, her feet pounding the concrete.

She unlocked the door with trembling fingers and stumbled inside, ignoring the glances thrown by Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club. Quinn opened her mouth but stopped as Daria pierced her with a set of angry gray eyes. Lifting up her hand, Daria said, her voice low and threatening, "_One _word out of _any_ of you and you'll be on your way of here _so _fast…"

The warning hung in the air, filled with deadly promise.

Of course, Sandi wasn't listening with her full hearing. 

"Like why should we listen to you?" she asked snottily as she got to her feet. "I mean, you're like not even living here-Ack!"

Daria yanked her forward so that they were nose to nose. "Listen, and listen good," she snarled her gray eyes so dark they were almost black. "You want to think you're better than me because you're _popular_, than go ahead. But if you think I'll let you treat me like dirt in _my _house than you are _more _obtuse than I thought. And my name is _Daria_. Not 'Quinn's cousin or whatever' but _Daria_. Got it?"

Daria let Sandi go and the other girl fell on her rump with a gasp. Daria narrowed her gaze at her sister and said, "I'm going to be up in my room. Don't even _think_ about bothering me."

Then, she turned and went upstairs.

***

The next morning, Daria didn't even look up as Jane entered English class. She stared at the board blankly, her expression one of complete boredom. Jane glanced at her worriedly and leaned over, saying softly, "Daria?"

"Don't," the word sliced through the air like a sword. "Just don't. Right now, I don't even want to _remember_ anything that deals with Trent Lane."

Hurt but to proud to admit it, Jane wordlessly leaned back in her seat her sky-blue eyes bright with anger and worry.

***

Daria ignored the angry glares directed her way by the Fashion Club and picked up an apple, throwing a dollar at the cashier. She left the cafeteria and headed for large tree she normally ate under. She stopped as she recognized the figure lounged beneath it, legs crossed in front of him, as he slept peacefully beneath the tree.

Narrowing her eyes, Daria crossed her arms over her chest and said sharply, "Is there a reason why you're here?"

Without opening his eyes, Trent said, "I wanted to explain about yesterday."

Daria snorted and said, "It's fine. I understand perfectly. You and Monique got back together and you didn't feel you should tell me. It was obvious Trent."

Trent opened his eyes, getting to his feet, and said, "You're jumping to conclusions Daria."

"Jumping to conclusions?" Daria repeated disbelievingly. "Jumping to _conclusions_?! My God Trent, what do you expect to believe? For weeks you've been avoiding me and suddenly, Monique's practically inhaling your face after all that time! What exactly am I supposed to think? Huh?"

"Look," Trent said angrily finally fed up with Daria's attitude. "I didn't _ask _you to come by yesterday! In fact, I don't recall ever asking you for _anything_! You just kept coming back to my house Daria, looking for something and I'm tired of trying to figure out what!"

Daria's hand swung and Trent's head snapped to the side. Daria spoke, her voice trembling slightly.

"The first time we met," she said. "I thought you were just some jerk of guy, like the others. But then you became my friend Trent. And I thought maybe, just maybe _I _would have something _good_ happen to me." She looked away and her voice shook even more. "But I was wrong. You don't even care about me. You never did."

"Daria-" Trent reached out for her hand and she stepped back. "Wait, that's not it…"

"Don't lie to me," Daria snapped her eyes filled with tears. "I trusted you. God, I believed in you and in our friendship. But you cast that aside like everyone else, you forgot about me. And that just proves that it isn't worthy anything to interact with people. And I _never_ want to see you again."

Daria turned and fled, her hair flying behind her.

Trent watched her leave and then sagged against the trunk, burying his head in his hands. Then, he stood and walked away, his shoulders slumped. Unnoticed by either party, Brittany stood a few feet away, her blue eyes wide with concern and she whispered, "Oh damn…" before running to find Jane.

***

Daria slammed the front door violently and threw her bag onto the floor. Going into the kitchen, she went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice. Sipping it, she stared blankly at the wall across from her before letting out a loud, angry, "FUCK!" as she threw the glass at the wall.

Without a second thought, Daria left the kitchen and the house, not bother to clean up the glass. She walked along the sidewalk, her hands jammed into her pockets as she moved. She heard a car horn beep and looked up as Jesse said, "Daria! Need a ride?"

"No," she said shortly. "And if this is about Trent, I don't want to hear it."

"Then I'll walk with you," Jesse said parking the Tank and getting out. Catching up to her, Jesse said, "Trent told me what happened. He's angry Daria and he's confused."

"About _what_?" Daria demanded. "I haven't _done_ anything! All I've done is try to be his best friend and do what a best friend is supposed to do…"

"Daria," Jesse said quietly. "Trent's confused about _you_ and your friendship. Look, let me ask you something: do you like Trent? And I mean as more than a friend."

Daria was silent and Jesse sighed, saying, "I know it's a personal question. And I know I don't have any right to know but Daria if you do, then tell him. Trent's never been as happy with a girl as he has with you. The two of you could be good together, I know it."

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered.

Jesse smiled half-heartedly and said, "Because a girl like you deserves the best. And Trent would give you everything he is, if not more."

"That's a deep thought Jess," Daria gave him a small smirk. "I'll keep that in mind while I let Trent grovel and stew."

Jesse chuckled and the two kept walking in companionable silence.

***

Daria unlocked her front door and paused as a familiar voice said, "I figured you'd be home by now. We have to talk Daria."

She sighed and turned around.  "Hey Trent."

Trent smiled at her slightly, his hands shoved into his pockets as he stood in front of her. He then nodded his head to the side and said, "Walk?"

"Sure," Daria tossed her bag inside the house and re-locked the door, turning and walking beside him. They walked in silence, neither of them ready to speak first until finally they did…

"Daria-"

"Trent-"

They laughed and Trent motioned for her to go first. Daria took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry I overreacted to the whole thing. I should've just waited for you to tell me what was bothering you instead of forming my own opinion." Then she added, "Damn my own thinking."

He chuckled and said, "Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have treated you so badly. I mean, Daria…you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. And I have fun with you when we're just at my house, talking about nothing. And that's the problem Daria…I think if I let myself, I'd fall for you. And I mean, fall…"

Daria said nothing for a moment and then said, "Trent, we've known each other for what? A year now? We've shared things and I've never trusted anyone more than I trust you." She stopped and turned to look at him. "And if I let myself, I could fall for you too Trent. I think I all ready have…"

He smiled and then leaned forward, kissing Daria's cheek. Taking her hand, he tugged her along and said, "C'mon. I need your opinion on a song I wrote…"

"This won't consist of my having to go deaf will it?"

Trent laughed. "Good one. But no, it won't."

***

Standing beside Jane, Daria sipped her drink and said, "The band's sounding better don't you think?" Jane shrugged and said absently, "Yeah. I guess…"

"So, what's going on with your latest project?" Daria asked curiously as Brittany joined them, wearing a denim skirt with a wide belt, a matching ankle-length coat with a black turtleneck underneath, and a pair of black combat boots similar to Daria's. Her blonde hair was loose and held back by a black headband, waves framing her face.

Jane wore her regular outfit but instead of shorts, she had on a long black skirt and was busy glancing over to her left. Dressed in her black pants and top combo, Daria raised an eyebrow at Jane and glanced at Brittany, who shrugged and said, "Who knows? Probably saw a cute guy or whatever…"

Daria snorted and sipped her drink again, saying, "So are you guys sure you want me to ask Trent for the music? Because we don't have to have music you know…"

"Just ask him Daria," Brittany rolled her eyes. "Max has been so possessive lately, I swear. It reminds me of how my relationship with Kevin was and I'm having doubts…"

"Really?" Daria said surprised as Jane glanced at them for a moment. "But the two of you seem so happy together!"

"Any guy who's more in love with his van instead of me," Brittany said flatly. "Needs serious help." Daria laughed and looked up as Trent said into the mic, "We'll be back for our second set in an hour."

"This was the first set!" Jesse said suddenly. Daria snickered as Trent gave Jesse a 'What the hell?' look and Jane said, "That guy keeps _looking _at me…"

Daria and Brittany glanced over to where Jane was looking. A good-looking young man in a sweater and cargo pants was watching the three of them, a smile on his features. Daria raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh-Huh. And we can see that you look upset about it…"

Brittany laughed and Jane made a face at Daria before focusing on the guy again. He began to walk towards them as Trent reached them and said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Brittany chirped before brushing past to give Max a kiss on the cheek. Daria noticed the slightly pained expression on Jesse's features and thought to herself, Hmm…a love triangle in the Spiral. Interesting. 

She focused on Trent who was watching Jane talk to the guy she had been eyeing earlier. Seeing the expression on his features, Daria said, "Listen, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, what?" Trent tore his gaze from his little sister. 

"I need some music for a multimedia project Jane, Brittany, and I are working on," Daria explained. "Back ground music, nothing special, just thirty seconds worth."

"Sure," Trent shrugged. "I could give you something. I think I've got the right song in my head. I'll let you hear it later." Daria sighed with relief and said, "Thanks Trent. I appreciate it."

"No prob. Cool. I'm going digital."

Daria started as Jane said, "I'm going. I'll be back for the second set, all right? Later!"

With that, she and the guy were gone.

Trent and Daria stared at the spot that Jane had vacated and then looked at each other.

"How does she _do_ that?" Daria asked finally.

"I have no clue," Trent sighed. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go and get some pizza?"

"Sure," Daria turned to Brittany who was talking quietly with Max, an angry expression on her features. "Britt, you coming? We're going for pizza."

"Sure," Brittany answered snappishly glaring at Max. "I _need_ some _fresh _air."

"Fine," Max snapped. "I'll just stay _here_."

"Then I'll go with them," Jesse said cutting off the argument. "Let's go, Huh? I'm hungry."

"Right," Trent threw his arm around Daria's shoulders and they left to get some pizza.

***

Jesse glanced over at the girl sitting beside him, admiring the way her hair gleamed in the streetlights. Looking away before she caught him staring, he cursed silently to himself as he thought, A friend's girlfriend. Can't forget that… 

Brittany seethed as she remembered what Max had accused her of. Selfish? Her? Yeah, right, like asking for a little bit of attention was a crime! She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced out the window moodily, thinking, Maybe it's time we called it quits. We just aren't the same as we were in the beginning… 

Daria glanced in the rear view and shook her head. Trent turned on the radio and began to sing along to Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit", trying to ignore the tension from the back seat.

Pulling up to Pizza King, the four got out of the car and entered, claiming their regular booth. Sitting beside Trent, Daria said quietly, "Brittany? What's bugging you?"

"I am just _sick_ of Max," Brittany said angrily. "He never has time for me! I mean, I go to practice and all but then he's like, 'Oh, I can't go out tonight I have to work on the Tank.' Is a _van_ more important than his girlfriend?"

"Max obsesses over the Tank," Trent said soothingly. "It doesn't mean he doesn't care about you Brittany."

"Yeah? Well, I'm tired of waiting for him," Brittany groused. "In fact, I think I'll just end it. Tonight. It's too much work…"

"Maybe you should give him some time," Jesse suggested quietly. "Max is kinda slow with relationships Brittany. He hasn't had any good ones…"

Brittany sighed and picked up a piece of pizza. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

At that moment, who should appear, but Brittany's former flame and the Quarterback of the Lawndale Lions, Kevin Thompson. He grinned at the four and said, "Babe! What's up?"

"Oh no," Brittany groaned as she set down her slice. "And I was looking _forward_ to eating this pizza." She glared at Kevin and said, "What do you _want_ Kevin?"

"How about we go to a movie Babe?" Kevin asked. "We could, you know, _watch _a foreign film…" He winked suggestively and Brittany snarled, her blue eyes narrowed with quiet anger.

Jesse stood up and said shortly, "You're bugging her. Leave."

"Dude," Kevin laughed. "I'm not bugging her! She's my Babe!"

"_Former_ Babe Kevin," Brittany snapped as she rubbed her temples. "Former. I don't want to go out with you. I never did!"

"But I'm the QB!" Kevin exclaimed cheerily. 

Jesse sighed and clamped a hand on the back of Kevin's neck. Squeezing, he said lightly, "Leave. Her. Alone. Got it?"

"Dude…" Kevin wheezed. "You're hurting me man…"

"I'll do more," Jesse said through gritted teeth. "If you don't leave Brittany alone."

"I will! I promise!"

"Good," Jesse let Kevin go. "Now scram."

Kevin did just that.

  
Brittany flashed him a small smile. "Thank you Jesse," she said quietly. 

Jesse shrugged. "Whatever," he said.

Daria and Trent both noticed the light blush that dusted his cheeks but wisely said nothing.

***

Back at the party, Trent and Jesse made a beeline for the stage, ready for the second set, and Daria sat down at the bar with Brittany. Glancing at her friend, she said, "Jesse was sweet today wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, her eyes taking a far-away look. "He's always been there when Max wasn't. I mean, he was the one who picked me up one time for rehearsal when Max promised he would…" The blonde looked pained. "I guess I've overlooked how amazing he is…"

"Maybe," Daria smirked at her. "Or maybe he just never bothered to show anybody."

"Hmm," Brittany answered.

The band played ten of their unknown songs and then Trent said, "This is a new piece and it's called Addicted. We hope you guys like it." With that, the band started the opening chords for the song.

Daria smiled to herself and then saw the resignation on Brittany's features. She hesitated and then reached out, squeezing her friend's shoulder lightly. Brittany started but didn't glance at her, merely smiled and nodded her head, as if to say, "Thanks."

Daria allowed herself to give a little Mona-Lisa smile.

When the set was over and the band had finished taking their gear to the Tank, Brittany called Max aside and began to speak, her face filled with sadness. Max frowned and began to argue but Brittany shook her head and touched his face gently, her lips moving.

Meanwhile, the others watched the two and Nick said, "That sucks man. Oh well, Max knew what he was in for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daria demanded facing him, her gaze narrowed. 

Nick shrugged. "Brittany's got something going for her," he said. "She's got this like, charm, you know? I mean, I like her and all but what would she want with a twenty-one year-old drummer? Max knew it."

"She really cared about him though," Jesse said quietly. "You know she did Nick, you were there. He didn't want to make it work. If he had, he would have tried harder…"

"Who the hell asked your opinion?" Max's voice cut through the air and the others started. "No one asked for your advice Jesse so don't give it."

"I'm just telling it like it is," Jesse said calmly. "If you had really wanted to make it work Max, you could've. But you didn't."

"Don't tell me what I could've done," Max snapped. "What the hell do you know about relationships? You've had so many one-night stands I'm surprised you haven't gotten anything!"

"Dude, chill!" Trent said sharply. "Jesse's just telling it like he sees it, there's no reason to get angry."

"Sure there is," Max said angrily. "This punk has been crushing on _my_ girl since we met her! I bet you told her I didn't care Huh? You bastard!" Max swung and Brittany let out a shriek as Jesse blocked the punch and shoved him backwards with his other hand.

"Don't," Jesse warned, his voice filled with worry. "I don't want to hurt you Max."

"Fuck you," Max spat. "In fact, fuck you both. She's a goddamn slut and we all know it!"

Brittany let out a pained hiss and Daria stepped forward, saying sharply, "Max! Brittany isn't a slut and _you _know it! Apologize!"

"Shut the fuck _up_ Daria," Max snarled. "I don't want your advice either."

"Hey man," Trent said coldly. "Don't talk to Daria like that."

"Yeah, defend your little girlfriend," Max spat. "See if I care. You're lucky that you haven't been caught by the cops yet Trent. If you are, I sure as hell ain't gonna bust your ass out of jail!"

"Max, stop it!" Brittany said suddenly, her voice filled with fury. "_This_ is why I'm breaking up with you! You don't give a damn about anything but your damn car and the band! I am sick of playing second! In fact, I was never there, I was third or fourth!" She crossed her arms over her chest, continuing, saying, "If you're going to screw up your friendships, don't blame _me_! I care about you but I won't be unimportant in your life. A relationship works _with_ two people not one!"

"I do care about you!" Max yelled startling everyone. "But what the hell am I supposed to do with a girl who's four years younger than me Brittany? Huh?!"

"You could _talk _to me for one," Brittany said softly. "You could ask me how my day is or what I want to do when I graduate. But you never _have_ and you never _cared_. The times you did it was only 'cause Jesse told you. I was in a relationship where I wasn't important once before Max. I won't _do _that again…"

She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, turning and walking into the building. Jesse paused long enough to say, "_You _screwed this up man. Not me or her, but _you_…" before going after her.

Daria sighed and glanced at Trent, who nodded and they left, walking towards where Trent's '75 Plymouth was parked.

Nick said nothing but got into the Tank, starting it up. Max stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes and then climbed in as well, slamming the door violently. The Tank rumbled down the street and into the night.

Meanwhile, Daria was staring out the window as Trent started up his car and maneuvered his way onto the street. Driving, he glanced at her and smiled to himself at how pensive she looked. Reaching out with his right hand, he intertwined their fingers and kept driving.

Daria glanced down and smiled to herself.

***

The weeks passed and Daria found herself looking at summer. Shaking her head, she watched as Trent finished re-stringing his guitar and said amused, "What happened anyway?"

"I was busy playing a new song," Trent said. "I guess I got to into it. Lucky for me you got me the guitar strings for my birthday…"

"Mmm," Daria yawned and closed her eyes. 

Trent smiled and said, "Quinn keep you up?"

"God, yes," she mumbled. "She's up till late yakking on the damn phone. I swear, I'm going to _kill_ her if another 'Fashion Emergency' erupts at two in the morning!"

"Get some sleep," Trent suggested. "Stay here for the night or something."

"Yeah," Daria snorted into the pillow she had grabbed. "My mom will love that idea. 'Mom, I'm staying at Trent's tonight okay? Bye!' I don't _think_ so."

"Well," Trent straightened and crouched down, brushing a lock of hair away from Daria's cheek. "Take a nap right now. That way you can catch up on sleep…"

"Good idea," Daria yawned again. "Sorry. Can't stay awake…"

Trent chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "S'okay. I've fallen asleep on you enough times."

"Damn right…"

While Daria slept, Trent made sure he hid Jane's power drill and told her and Tom to not wake Daria up. Going down to the basement, he began to work on the new song he had written, pulling out lyrics he hadn't thought about in almost two years.

Strumming the melody, he scribbled on a legal pad and grinned to himself as he realized that the lyrics were done. Now, the only thing he had to worry about was the actual music…

As Trent worked on this, he didn't notice that the afternoon wore on and became night. Around eight, he emerged from the basement and went upstairs, pausing as he realized that Daria was still there, fast asleep. Shaking his head, Trent went to the phone and dialed her number, explaining to Helen what had happened. 

Helen was amused, to say the least, and told Trent she would be by to drop some of Daria's things off for the next day. Trent sighed and rubbed his hands on his jeans. He would _never_ admit it to Daria but her mom _scared_ him. She was so…fierce about her children.

Opening the door as a knock sounded, Trent smiled and said, "Hi Mrs. Morgendorffer."

"Hello Trent," Helen handed him a duffel bag. "I would check on Daria but I don't want to wake her. God knows she needs the rest."

"Yeah," Trent hesitated and asked, "Um…Mrs. Morgendorffer? I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure Trent," Helen said with a smile. "What is it?"

Trent took a deep breath. "Well, I…"

As he spoke, Helen's face changed expression a few times. By the end of what Trent said, she was beaming and startled him by hugging him, saying, "Oh Trent. I see now why Daria trusts you so. Of _course_ it's okay!"

"Really?"

"Yes! In fact," Helen smiled at him. "You can ask her anytime you want. Her father and I won't object."

Trent smiled happily.

Upstairs, Daria still slept.

***

Daria glanced at Trent as he drove them to the Zen. He had been unusually excited all day and she couldn't figure out why. Shrugging to herself, she looked out the window and smiled as she remembered how the day had been.

It was Daria's 18th birthday and for the first time ever it had been an incredibly good birthday. Her parents had given her a brand-new laptop computer _and_ updated her old one with a new one as well as a new printer. Quinn had even gotten her a gift that she liked: a copy of the completed works of Emily Dickinson, Daria's favorite poet.

Jane had painted a portrait of Daria and given it to her that afternoon. It had been an incredible likeness, capturing Daria's normally deadpan expression perfectly. Brittany had gotten her a simple black dress that went with Daria's combat boots, which she wore.

It had cap sleeves and stopped at mid-thigh, a slight change in Daria's attire but she was trying not to feel _too _self-conscious. Her hair was loose as usual but Quinn had managed to corner her in the bathroom and work her magic. As a result Daria's hair was held back by a black headband with fake diamonds on it and around her neck was a black velvet choker. 

Quinn had also convinced her to wear her contacts but had only been able to do her eyes. Daria had flat out refused to wear lipstick so Quinn brushed light pink gloss on them instead. All in all, she looked like a model and Trent was trying his damndest not to just forget the performance and take Daria somewhere for some heavy necking.

Parking his car, he got out and said to Daria as she closed her door, "Gotta go. The band needs me…" before taking off. Shaking her head, Daria made sure the Plymouth was locked and entered the Zen, smiling as she saw Brittany and Jane, Tom Sloane, Jane's boyfriend standing beside her.

"Hey," she said as she stopped.

"Daria! You look _great_!" Brittany said cheerily as she gave her a hug. "I _knew _that dress was perfect for you!"

"Remind me to get a picture," Jane joked. "Daria in a dress with _makeup_? I think the world has turned on its axis."

"I can still kill you in it," Daria said sweetly, or as sweet as she would say it. "But I'll be gracious and let you live…for a little while longer."

At that moment, Trent tapped the mic and said, "Hey we're Mystik Spiral. I'd like to tell my best friend Daria happy 18th birthday. Now, let's rock!"

They immediately started playing, "Little Sister", a song Trent and Daria had written for Jane's birthday a year earlier. Jane smirked and sang along, much to Tom's amusement and Daria and Brittany's pain. 

After playing "IceBox Woman", "Mr. Normal", "Spite", and a song Trent had written called "Adrian"[4], Trent said, "I'd like to dedicate this next song to Daria. I've known her for three years now and each second I spend with her has led me to believe that this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Daria, this one's for you…"

With this, Trent began to strum his guitar, Jesse backing him up with a steady bass line. Opening his mouth Trent began to sing:

"_She's got clear gray eyes/ that gleam like the moon/ _

_Makes me remember/ that life ends far too soon…_

_And I can remember/ the days before she came/_

_I was nothing/ didn't want anything/ laid around like kerosene/_

_Waiting for the day…_

_I would give up/ forever to be hers/_

_And I'd give her all I am/ and more/_

_'Cause you see/ this girl/_

_Is everything I/ ever wished for…_

_She's my/ Oasis/ my calm in the storm/_

_And sometimes I wonder/ what I did/_

_To get her love…_

_Nothing ever meant anything/ to me/_

_Until she rode/ into town/ with her/_

_Eyes so deep/ so dark/ so true…_

_I would give up/ eternity/_

_If it meant/ I'd see her/_

_'Cause this girl/ she's/_

_Everything I ever dreamt of…_

_She's my/ Oasis/ my haven/_

_My home/ and I could never love/_

_Anyone/ but her…_

_I would give up/ everything/_

_To see her/ be near her/_

_'Cause this girl/ is my/_

_Oasis…"[5]_

As the song faded, Daria smiled at Trent on stage, her gray eyes shining with love and laughter. Trent smiled back and said into the microphone, "Happy Birthday Daria…" as the audience cheered wildly.

***

The young woman looked at the young man silently, her gray eyes shining with nervousness. He looked back at her, his dark brown eyes filled with love. Gently, he touched her cheek and pressed the softest of kisses to her lips. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly, smiling as the kiss grew more passionate.

They huddled together, watching the sky and the young woman let out a gasp as she pointed above her, whispering, "Wow…" causing him to chuckle and murmur a soft, "I love you…" 

He was rewarded by a soft, "I love you too…" from the young woman.

Across the sky shot a shooting star.

**FINIS**

***

Batdz Angel here. Well, this is it, the first ever _Daria_ fanfic written by me. It just gives you a warm, fuzzy feeling doesn't it? Anyways, read the endnotes below for a song titles, etc. 

Later!

  


* * *

[1] Original Lyrics: "Oasis".

[2] Original Lyrics: "Regretful Addiction".

[3] Goo-Good Dolls: "Iris" from the movie _City of Angels_ and the album Slide.

[4] If you want to imagine what it sounds like, listen to The Calling's "Adrian". Yes, I'm admitting it. I'm plugging a band. And I do it with no shame I tell you! NO SHAME!!!

[5] Original Lyrics: "Oasis".


End file.
